When you disappear
by Sleeping at Last
Summary: Natasha and Clint Barton were assassins, Avengers and now parents. It's clear the other Avengers are also very protective of their daughter along with them.Those two facts alone make her a very wanted baby. And when she's kidnaped it tears them all apart. Natalia appered to the Weasley's as a baby and has been Weasley ever since, but what happens when the Avengers come to help?
1. Chapter 1

_Stark Towers, New York City, 10pm _

"Look at her. She's so small." Tony exclaimed looking down at his goddaughter. Natalia Anastasia Barton was three weeks old and had easily grown into the hearts of the Avengers and Nick Fury.

"Of coarse she is, you moron, she's only a couple days old." Clint said hitting Tony on the back of the head.

"Man of Iron, Agent Barton is right." Thor said causing the small red head to open her eyes and look up at him.

"Look you woke her up. Nice going Thor." Natasha said picking up her daughter and cradling her.

"I want to hold her!" Tony exclaimed. He was trying to get her from her mother. "I had a part in this too, you know!"

"How? Were you the one to spend hours in labor? Or were you the one to carry her around for nine months?" Natasha said raising her eyebrow.

"No but I told you two to stop acting oblivious and go out already. Which caused you to date, get married, and bring this little girl into the world. So I had a part in this." Tony said acting like he was the only right one. Bruce and Steve just shook their heads at Tony's little speech.

"Yes Natasha he did have a part in this. Tony you get two percent." Clint said putting his arms around his wife and grinning at a pouting Tony.

"I want all of you guys to get ready to leave. I have a mission I'm going to need all of you for. I'll have Agent Hill watch over her until you get back tomorrow morning." Nick said causing them all to groan and start to leave. They all left leaving Clint and Natasha behind with their daughter.

"Clint I have a bad feeling about this mission." Natasha said putting her now asleep daughter into her crib.

"I know but we have to. When we come back she'll be safe and sound here. Nothing is going to harm her. They have some of the best trained agents looking after her." Clint said reassuring his wife but also reassuring himself.

"I know but still. After this will you promise me to ask Fury about going on less mission or at least to send us one at a time?" Natasha said.

"I promise you Natasha we'll be here to raise our daughter. I actually was thinking the same thing. You know she has your hair." Clint said.

"She also has streaks of your brown hair too and your eyes." Natasha said.

"She also has your nose and facial features." Clint said.

"True, very true. Come on we better go before Fury blows a gasket. Goodnight I love you my darling, Natalia." Natasha said kissing Natalia's head and almost tearing up at leaving her daughter.

"Always know mommy and daddy love you." Clint added before also kissing her forehead and closing the door after one last look.

_Stark Towers, New York City, 11am the next day_

"Honestly I don't think Fury needed all of us. I could have stayed back with Natalia along with Bruce and Thor. Capiscle, Nat and Clint could have gone." Tony complained to the others while they all road the elevator up to the penthouse.

"Yes like we trust Natalia with you Stark. I'd trust her with Thor before I trusted her with you." Natasha said clearly annoyed with Tony and just wanting to get out of this elevator. Clint, Steve, and Bruce laughed at that while Tony glared.

"What is that supposed to mean Lady Natasha?" Thor said confused to why everyone laughed after she said that.

"Nothing big guy. It means nothing." Clint said to Thor. The elevator doors dinged and Natasha and Clint rushed off of it. They immediately raced into their daughter's room after calling out for Maria and no one answering. They stopped immediately, with the other Avengers behind them. Natalia's light purple door was in half. They stepped over it, their various weapons at the ready. They saw an unconscious Maria on the floor. Bruce checked her pulse.

"She's alive, not dead." Bruce said. Natasha rushed over to the broken crib. Her daughter was gone.

"No." she whispered out causing the other Avengers to come rushing over. Clint held onto her crying, Natasha was crying her eyes out, Bruce felt his heart rate go up and struggled to keep calm, Thor became extremely angry but also was crying, Tony was freely crying and looked like someone had just ripped his heart out, and Steve looked like he had just lost Peggy all over again.

"NO! NO! NO! She's gone! I knew we shouldn't have left! I told you Clint!" Natasha screamed out going into hysterics now as S.H.E.I.L.D agents started rushing in with a very distraught Nick Fury.

_The Burrow, England, 5pm_

Molly Weasley was preparing dinner while rubbing her hand over her slightly swollen stomach. With five boys and another child on the way Molly had a full house. Some of the Order would be coming over for the twins 2nd birthday.

"Mum! Come here." Her oldest son, Bill who was nine years old, called out from outside. Molly rushed outside hoping to not have to fix any bones on her three eldest children. Percy, who was her third child and was four years old, was standing next to Charlie, her second child and was seven years old, who was standing next to Bill looking at the ground.

"What is it you three? I'm trying to make the twins birthday dinner." Molly said putting her hands on her hips.

"Look Mum, the stork left us another sibling." Bill said to Molly causing her to rush over. Sitting there in the grass was a little baby girl in and light purple blanket. She was asleep but woke up when Molly picked her up. She had red hair with hints of brown all over and big blue eyes. She gurgled and reached up at Molly a bit exposing a small scrap of paper.

_Natalia Anastasia_

_Born: July 20__th__, 1980_

The young baby didn't look a day over three weeks and was strangely quiet. She had won over Molly when she giggled and played with her hair. Molly had always wanted a little girl and if they couldn't find her parents then by golly she was going to give this little ball of sunshine a wonderful family then. Molly quickly casted some cleaning charms over her and put her in new cloths. She grabbed out the small bassinet and set her in it while she was still in the kitchen. Percy and Charlie were making faces trying to get her to giggle while Bill played with a stuffed animal with her. Fred and George were also trying to get her to giggle but in different ways. It was safe to say Fred and George did the best job. They young Weasley boys had all saw her as another sibling as they spent time with her that afternoon.

"Molly, children I'm home." Arthur Weasley called out to his wife and kids.

"Oh Arthur you'll never guess what the boys found in the garden." Molly said after kissing her husband.

"Well what did they find?" Arthur said fallowing his wife into the living room where she had moved the bassinet so the boys had more room to play with Natalia.

"Take a look your self." Molly said gesturing to their five sons and a little red headed baby girl.

"A baby, they found a baby girl in our yard. Merlin's beard Molly how did that happen?" Arthur said scoping up the baby in his arms. She looked a little like them and it was no lie that Arthur had also always wanted a little girl; he just didn't know what to do. "What's her name?" He asked after holding her and looking into her eyes for a couple minutes.

"Natalia Anastasia. It was on a note tucked into her blanket when the boys found her. I don't know how they found her but I think we should try and look for her parents and if that doesn't work we should….adopt her." Molly said looking hopeful. Bill and Charlie knowing what that meant looked hopeful t their father.  
"Please dad can we keep her, please?" Bill pleaded.

"Yeah can we? I've always wanted a sister." Charlie added in too.

"Ooh! Can we keep her please?" Percy said following his older brothers example.

The twins looked up. "Nat our sister, right Mummy?" George said pulling on his mother's skirt.

"Yeah, Nat our sister." Fred said.

Arthur already knew he was going to cave into them, he just wanted to see them all agree for once." I agree we should, but first lets run it by some of the order members." Molly squealed in delight and took Natalia from Arthur and rushed up stairs to put her in some old baby clothes. When Andromeda and Ted Tonks arrived with their daughter Nymphadora, who was Charlie's age, they were immediately introduced to the un-official member of their family. They all sat down and talked while the kids played waiting for the other members to show up. Lily and James Potter were next to arrive at the Burrow. Lily looked like a balloon about to pop with her stomach. She was also pregnant with their fist child. Sirius Black, Andromeda's cousin, and Remus Lupin also showed up with Dumbledore right behind them. After they all had dinner and cake the adults were all sitting on the couches in the living room while the kids played with toys and Natalia was asleep in Molly's arms.

"So I'll run her name through the files of missing person reports and see if I cant find her parents. What happens if I don't' though?" James Potter said after Molly ad Arthur told him and everyone else what they were going to do.

"We adopt her then. Make her an honorary Weasley. She already has the hair down." Arthur said earning a chuckle from the others and a small slap on the arm from his wife.  
"Well I agree with Molly and Arthur on this plan. She's also on the list for Hogwarts so she and the young Potter child will be in the same year." Dumbledore said before saying goodbye to everyone and disapperating.

"Well we must say goodbye to you because I'm tired and James has to work tomorrow. You do too Sirius so you better leave along with Remus." Lily said after hugging Molly, and tickling Nat a bit. After everyone left Molly and Arthur got all their children into bed and moved the bassinet into their room. After they laid Nat down into it they got ready for bed. It was truly and eventful day for them. After all it's not everyday you find a baby in the yard.


	2. Chapter 2

Nick Fury sighed. They needed to bring in the big guns on this operation. A whole race was asking for help and well it was time the Avengers got back together after being apart for fifteen years. S.H.E.I.L.D. was asked to guard a school but to also watch over three specific teenagers. They accepted and were waiting for their files and pictures to come up along with the Avengers. Clint and Natasha were still married and looking for Natalia. Tony eventually married Pepper and they were happy but still kept an eye out. Bruce was still on his own but had better control over 'The Other Guy' and visited Stark Towers multiple times. Thor and Jane had gotten married and were living on Asgard but were mostly on Earth still too. Steve was constantly moving around but always-made sure people knew where to find him.

"Well Director Fury, sir, Agents Romanoff-Barton and Barton are here along with Mr. and Mrs. Stark. Also Captain Rodger's jet is almost halfway. Thor and Jane should be appearing at any moment and Dr. Banner is just taking off." One of the many agents said causing him to nod and head to another screen.

"Fury! Still kicking are we. Honestly haven't seen you in what? Fourteen years was it?" Tony Stark said walking in and sitting at on of the many chairs and putting his feet up on the table.

"Tony! It's rude to put your feet on the table!" Pepper Stark said causing Tony to quickly get his feet off the table as his wife sat down.

"Stark, Pepper. I would say it's good to see you Stark but honestly it's not. I didn't miss your attitude. Pepper, nice to see you again."

"I whole heartedly agree, Fury. Stark, Fury, Pepper nice to see you." Natasha Barton said with her husband behind her. Fury just rolled his good eye and Maria handed him the packets.

"Ah well I'm not wasting time right now. I need you all to read over these packets and be packed and ready to go by 9am tomorrow. " Fury finished up after putting on the pictures for the team to see after everyone arrived. Three names were on the screen.

**Harry James Potter**

**Natalia A. Lillian Weasley**

**Hermione Jean Granger**

It was the second name that caught everyone's attention. Maria just clicked the first one showing a boy about the age of sixteen battling it out in a room full of orbs. He was tall with black hair, green eyes, glasses and a lightning shape scar.

"This is Harry Potter. He is the one you must watch over more. He recently turned sixteen and is living with his aunt and uncle after his parents were murdered when he was one. His best friends and partners in crimes are Hermione Granger and Natalia 'Talia' Weasley. In this picture he is battling Death Eaters in the Department of Mysteries. He is fighting along side Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, and Neville Longbottom after being split up from Hermione, Talia, Fred Weasley, and George Weasley." Maria pointed to them all.

"Next we have Hermione Granger. She is considered the brains of the group. She has been sixteen for a couple of months already and is a muggleborn witch. She is part of her trio of friends often referred to as the Golden Trio. She is usually found in her home or the Weasley's household during the summer. During the school year she is found in either the Gryfindor Common room or the Library. She is called the brightest witch of her age and is second most dangerous in their trio." Maria said putting up an image of a girl with bushy brown curls, almond shaped brown eyes, with a tall build and a wand at the ready. She was in a tower looking over a large lake.

"The picture you all see has Ms. Granger in the Astronomy Tower over looking the Black lake." Maria said to the confused faces. They nodded and felt a glimmer of small-unexpected hope rise up when Marie opened to the last teen's profile.

" Last but certainly not least we have, Talia Weasley. Talia Weasley is sixteen years old and is eleven days older than Harry and several months younger than Hermione. She is considered the most dangerous of the group because of her experience with knifes, archery, and acrobatics. She has five older siblings and one older sibling. She is the eldest daughter of Arthur and Molly Weasley and is a Pureblooded Wizard. F.Y.I. a pureblooded wizard or witch is someone without an ounce of muggle blood in them. She lives in a secluded part of England and her house is where you all will be staying until the train for Hogwarts leaves. She usually has three knifes, a gun, and her wand on her at all times no matter how safe the area is." Maria said searching through and finding a picture of her. Everyone's breath hitched. It was a young girl who looked exactly like Blackwidow but also had Hawkeye mixed in. She was very tall and her hair was extremely long. It was braided all the way down to her knees and she was gripping a knife in each hand.

"In this picture Ms. Weasley is wielding two knifes against some Death Eaters that had lost the wands. This was also taken when she was in the Department of Mysteries. She will be the first of the trio you all will meet tomorrow. The day after Ms. Granger and Mr. Potter will arrive." Maria instructed them voice unsure in the beginning. No one was really paying attention though. This was possibly their Natalia Anastasia. There were different feelings going around the circle. Even Director Fury was caught off guard. Natasha felt hope but also distaste for who ever had raised **her** daughter. Clint felt pride but also sadness that it wasn't him to teach his daughter archery or how to be a spy. Tony just wanted to steal her back and give her sixteen years worth the spoiling. Pepper liked the way you could see a strong air around her. Thor saw the young girl they had all lost and missed as an opportunity to have a little sister. Jane had briefly seen the young girl before she was stolen but had wished she were at their wedding. Bruce and Steve were happy that their niece had been found and were buzzing to get to England. Nick Fury, as much as he wanted to, was holding them to their nine am flight plan instead of changing it. They each had begged and pleaded to leave earlier and Tony even tried to pay him.  
"Get out of here and go pack. Now!" Fury ordered them all.

"Agent Hill your in charge of the ship and S.H.E.I.L.D. until I get back. I don't trust them all so might as well go and keep them in line." Fury said before walking off to his own chambers.

* * *

"Talia! I need your help with getting these rooms ready!" Fifteen year old Ginny Weasley called up to her older sister. Talia sighed and put her book down. Sometimes being one of the only children left in the house, especially one of the only girls, made you wish you had the others around. She climbed up the steps to her older brothers, Fred and George, old room. She opened the door and laughed at the sight. Her younger sister was tangled in sheets, had all different colors on her skin and hair and was dripping random goo.

"Don't laugh at me." Ginny snapped at her. Talia stopped not wanting to have her sister flip out.

"Ah well Gin, that's what you get for coming into their room without the password. _Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. "_ Talia said causing everything to go back to normal including Ginny's multicolored hair and the random goo all over her.

"You know you could have warned me, Tali. Isn't that what sister's are supposed to do? You know guide each other?" Ginny joked.

"Yes tell me when you want to make a move on Harry. I'll be very happy to guide you there. Until then, well, remember the password." Talia said while walking across the hall to Bill's old room. After cleaning up a bit and changing the sheets she walked across the hall to see Ginny still cleaning the twins room.

"Need help there short stuff?" Talia said. Ginny just turned around and glared.

"Still mad about the Harry comment? If it helps I think the whole boyfriend to make him notice you thing is working." Talia offered up to a blushing Ginny. Talia laughed at Ginny's reaction.

"Come on I just finished Talia. You take Charlie's and I'll take Percy's alright?" Ginny said. Talia could see the devious plan shine in her eyes.

"Nope! You take Charlie's and I'll take Percy's. I don't want you to destroy everything in his room. Just cause he's a jerk doesn't mean you have to be

turn into Fred and George." Talia said walking toward her prick of a brother's room. She sighed at the already neatness of the room. She just changed the sheets not having to do anything else.

"Ginny! Talia! Lunch time!" Mrs. Weasley called up to the girls. Ginny rushed down the stairs while Talia, as usual, did something more daring. She climbed up onto the railing and hoped down to the next floor, doing the same thing on the next and the next till she was on the ground.

"Talia what have I told you about jumping down. I don't want to see your hurt." Mrs. Weasley said to her oldest daughter. She had her hands on her hips and cut Talia off before she could even plead her case." Yes, I know you can handle it and your very flexible." Talia just closed her eyes.

"Sorry mom." Talia said as she walked into the kitchen and sat down next to a snickering Ginny. Talia swatted her arm.

"Ginny stop snickering and Talia stop swatting your sister." Mrs. Weasley called from another room. Both looked amazed but also unfazed.

"Yes mum!" They yelled out in union.

"I swear those girl are worse than Fred and George." Molly muttered to herself. A group the International Species Control Group, or in Talia's case of saying it I.S.C.G., was sending in a team of superhero's to guard the school and her daughter. They were staying here because Harry, Hermione and Talia were all going to be here.

"Mum? What's the group that's going to be staying with us until school's name again?" Ginny asked while she ate her lunch.

"The Avengers." Mrs. Weasley called out to the two girls. Ginny groaned causing Talia to laugh.

"I told you it was Avengers. Cough up the sickles Gin-Gin." Talia said to a glaring Ginny.

"Don't use that nickname." Ginny growled out.

"What? Afraid Harry will hear?" Talia taunted. Ginny launched out of her chair and tackled Talia. Talia and Ginny were laughing as they wrestled. Talia suddenly stopped going easy on Ginny and easily pinned her to the ground.

"Cough up the money and Harry wont hear your nick name, _Gin-Gin_." Talia said in a deathly calm voice. Ginny gulped and pulled the money out.

"Here." She said.

"Thank you dear sister." Talia said jumping off of Ginny and skipping out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ginny! Have you seen Nadine?" Talia said running down the stairs looking for her black cat.

"Nope. Haven't seen your cat. Why are you dressed like that though?" Ginny responded with taking in Talia's outfit. Talia was wearing knee high black boots, light wash old skinny jeans, a burgundy tank top covered by a fitted leather jacket.

"I'm going out. Hermione wants to go to Diagon Alley and she invited me to come along. I'm spending the night at her house." Talia said grabbing and apple and taking a bite out of it. She walked around Ginny. Ginny grabbed her long braid.

"Tell me again why you hair is so long." Ginny said. Talia turned around and sighed.

"I'm growing it out because I want to see how long it will get before I really do need to cut it." Talia said to her younger sister. _Why does everyone ask that? Honestly I don't want to cut it because it makes me different. It makes me seem not as just another weasley but Talia Weasley. _She wasn't going to tell them her thought though. No that would only cause trouble between her and her family.

"Talia! Its time for you to leave!" Molly said coming into the kitchen with Talia's big duffle bag.

"Thanks mum. Love you." Talia said hugging her mum tight. Molly hugged her just as tight but let her go a little after.

"Bye Gin." Talia said saying goodbye to her younger sister.

"Bye Tali." Ginny said. Talia grabbed the floo powder.

"The Granger's residents." Talia said loud and clear before being engulfed in flames. Ginny just went back to playing with her broom.

"Ginerva Weasley put that away and help me clean." Molly said to her youngest daughter.

"Yes mum." Ginny said following her mum out the door.

"I wonder what she's like?" Clint questioned to no one in general while all the Avengers and their respective others sat down in Avenger's towers.

"Hmm. Maybe she's quiet." Natasha said.

"No I bet she's loud. I mean with six sibling your going to want to be." Tony added.

"I bet she's stealthy." Pepper added.

"Definitely dangerous." Steve said.

"I don't know she had a dangerous yet sweet glow to her." Jane added.

"It matters not what she is like, mortals, but how she uses her powers." Thor said as he ate his pop-tarts. He was convinced they were the food of the gods and had about a hundred boxes packed for the trip.

"Very true Thor, very true." Bruce said looking up from his newspaper.

"So what happens when we get to England?" Tony asked.

"I think in the folder we would be picked up by one of the Order members." Natasha said.

"Awe I wanted Natalia to pick us up." Tony said

"Tony I hate to break it to you but I doubt she's going to remember you or anyone else. She was only a couple days old when she was taken." Pepper said, voicing what everyone knew but didn't want to say out loud.

" I know but a man can hope. At least we get to stay with her for a whole year." Tony said.

"Yeah and hopefully she will come back to America with us." Clint added in.

"And if she doesn't well Kidnapping is always an option." Tony said causing Natasha and Pepper to hit him upside the head.

"And that children is why you don't sit next to Natasha and Pepper." Bruce said to the imaginary children.

"So do you think maybe we should go to sleep? We have a six hour flight tomorrow." Steve suggested to everyone. Everyone agreed and said goodnight to each other. Clint and Natasha both went to their room and got ready for bed. They laid down Natasha curled into Clint's side.

"Do you think she's happy over there in England?" Natasha asked Clint.

"I be she is, but once we protect her and it's all over she'll love us just the same." Clint said reassuring her. They both fell asleep thinking about the day to come.

Nick was going to shoot somebody, if they didn't land the plane soon. They had taken a plane from JFK about 5 hours ago. 5 freaking hours in a plane with many annoying people and Tony. Tony was part of his own category of annoying. From him whining, to poking them, to asking stupid questions, to snoring, they were about to do a coin flip for the honors of choking him.

"Fury, calm down! You look like you would be Hulking out if you could." Bruce said.

"Shut it, Banner!" Fury snapped at him. "Go bother Agents Barton and Romanoff." He added as an after thought.

"Why didn't we use one of Tony's planes?" Jane asked from behind him.

"I don't know! Why must I be the one you people always ask? Ask Rodgers or better yet ask Stark when we land. God knows we don't want him up now." Fury said glaring at her with his one good eye. Jane looked a little frightened and Thor got in front of her in a defensive manner.

"I heard the name of awesomeness?" Tony said yawning and turning around from the row in front of them.

"How was your nap sleeping ugly?" Clint asked.

"I wouldn't say that, Katniss." Tony replied with.

"Shut up, Stark." Clint said.

"You know…" The pilot cut off Tony.

"_Hello this is your captain speaking. We will be arriving in Heathrow airport in three minutes please fasten your seatbelts. Thank you for flying with us today." _

They all buckled up and sat back feeling the decent. Today was going to be monumental that's for sure.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

"Honestly Hermione something's going to change for us this year, I can feel it." Tali said to Hermione while walking through the bookshelves of Florish and Blotts.

" It's explainable I mean we are going to be sixth-years after all." Hermione answered with. Tali sighed and blew a stray hair out of her face.

"Well duh, but I mean like something life changing." Tali said pushing her large reading glasses up her nose.

"Are you meaning to tell me you want to cut your hair?" Hermione said with sudden interest putting the book in her hands away.

" I never said that. I just said something life changing." Tali retorted with.

" Oh, I know. That was just my way of saying you need a haircut. You know maybe you should let me cut it tonight. You can send your family and the other members of the Order into shock." Hermione said trying to coax Tali into letting her hack off her long fiery hair.

"Ok let's make a deal. If I can get a guy to fall for me this year I'll let you hack it. If I don't then I get to keep it till I absolutely need to. Deal?" Tali said.

"Deal." Hermione said feeling rather confident.

"Well I believe and ice cream is an order now." Tali said dragging her bushy haired friend out of the store and into Florean Fortescue's ice cream parlor.

"One chocolate scoop with crushed sugar quills, please." said an airy voice at the counter of the parlor.

"Luna!" Tali said bounding up and hugging the young blond girl.

"Oh hello Natalia, Hermione." Luna responded with.

"Luna I've told you to call me Tali. Everyone does. Any who what are you up to? Oh! Um strawberry with white fudge chunks. What about you Hermione?" Tali asked both girls and told the clerk.

"Just plain vanilla, please." Hermione said.

"Two galleons." The clerk told them after serving them their cones. Tali handed him the money and they walked out front to eat their ice creams.

Meanwhile...

"Welcome to Diagon Alley! My name is Helena Banks, P.A. to President Lindwerd." A young girl in a puffy red shirt, a black skirt and flats said. She put her tablet in one hand and shook everyone's hands. She was medium height with medium brown hair pulled into a low bun. Steve blushed when she shook his hand.

"President Lindwerd? I was contacted by President Marcos." Fury stated to the girl.

"If you would check you voice mail you would know that he was murdered along with his whole family last night in a death eater raid." Helena said glaring at him and turning around abruptly walking fast paced threw a pub.

"Welcome to the leaky cauldron. It's hidden from muggles-non-magic people- and is one of the entrances to Diagon alley." she said with a cold voice them almost jogging to keep up with her.

"Can you slow down please?" Pepper asked her.

"I'm on a tight schedule. I'm sure we'll come across someone I can trust to take you along." she said in a cold manner.

"What happened to Ms. Happy go lucky?" Bruce asked Steve. Steve just shrugged.

"I'm asking that to." Clint said turning around and patting Bruce on the back.

They all proceeded to look around the inn. Not many people were there and those that were there we're rushing around.

"Tom!" Helena called out.

"Oh uh hello ." A man, they guessed was Tom, came out of a kitchen.

"Hello Tom. I have an important question for you. How many people are in Diagon alley right now?" Helena asked.

" How am I supposed to know? I don't own Diagon alley, I only own this place. Goodness lady for a I.S.C.G. Member you sure are daft." He muttered before wandering off. Helena just stomped toward a back door and flung it open. She walked out of it and they fallowed. She taped some bricks and the stepped through a door way to a bunch of shops and peddler carts.

"Welcome to Diagon alley." she said before walking around and searching for someone. They all just looked at it in shock. It was supposed to be a cheery place one of the workers informed them. Always packed and people smiling. They looked at the many shops they passed. Most were closed, or had little people in them. Ones windows were even blown up.

"Ah there they are. Hermione, Weasley, just the Gryfindor's I was looking for."

The Avengers heads all snapped over at the sound of one of the last names. There sitting in all her glory was Natalia. Her long hair was braided and she was in simple clothing. They noticed she was with the other girl they were supposed to watch over also.

Natasha took in her daughter's appearance in reality. She had more of her features but there were some prominent features of Clint in her too. She was glaring at Helena and Nat felt pride in her daughter for how scary it looked. She seemed to have her fashion sense too only going with movable outfits.

Clint on the other hand was just plain staring at her. He knew he was going to have to beat the boys off of her while she was at Hogwarts with them. No boy was going near his little girl whether she knew it of not.

Tony was already planning put his designs for her room in the Avengers tower. He had his mind set on dragging her back to New York whether she wanted to come or not. He and all the other males had decided to get Clint in DADD short and create their own club of Avengers Against Nieces They Haven't Seen Since They Were Infants Dating. Pepper, Jane and Natasha just laughed at them when they walked out wearing shirts with it on the back.

Bruce was happy to see his niece, but he felt that maybe they shouldn't interfere with her life. He thought that maybe since she has seen the same people as her parents and siblings for sixteen years then suddenly everything changing could cause her to distance herself from everyone. And even then how do they know if she knows if she's adopted. She could believe that there lying.

Steve couldn't lie to himself. She was beautiful, her long braid was the perfect shade of red, and her eyes you could lose yourself in .He knew that he shouldn't have these thoughts about her. He was there when she was born for Pete's sake. She was his niece but why was he having thoughts about her? Aging really slow meant that he would still look twenty-three by the time she is 21. He just blushed though when she looked over at him.

Thor looked at his tiny niece. Why am I not aloud to hug her? He thought to himself. Bruce and Jane were holding him back. They physically knew as soon as he saw her he was going to hug her till she either suffocated or someone told him to let her go.

"Helena." was all Hermione said to the older girl. She and Helena had never been friends, but she knew Tali and Helena hated each other with a passion.

"Oh Lena how are you? Still showing around the lost are we?" Tali said with fake enthusiasm and smirked to her crossing her arms over her chest.

"Haha very funny Weasley. At least people want to fallow me." Helena said sticking her nose up in the air.

" Oh I'm so insulted. Why has daddy sent you to work in the big bad office building where you could break a nail? Oh how does it go 'Daddy! Daddy! No o e pays any attention to me anymore. Can you please murder the person who's stole all my fame's family?' if I do say so myself I say I did a very accurate impression of you." Tali said smirking at the very red in the face witch. Helena may have been older but she was lacking in the brains and humor department. Maybe that's why she was a Hufflepuff.

"Uggggghhhhhhhhh! Just show them around and then at six floo them over to your house." Helena said before stomping off.

"Have fun Barbie! Let's hope your Ken doll can find someone before you find him!" Tali called out with knowing Helena would hear." Remind me why death eaters couldn't have murdered her instead?" Tali asked Hermione.

"Tali be nice and remember we have to show these people around. Hello everyone I'm Hermione Granger and this is..."

"Natalia Lillian. Call me anything but Tali and I'm not afraid to jinx, hex, poison, or send a knife into you." Tali interrupted Hermione with.

"Must you interrupt me?" Hermione asked Tali.

"Yep!" Tali responded with licking her now melting ice cream. Luna had left them at the ice cream shop. Something about narggles and someone of no importance.

"Sorry about Tali and Helena, they hate each other with a passion." Hermione explained.

"Don't be sorry, I'm not. Why would I be anyways? They can see the real me. The only way you would need to really be sorry was if you came between our fighting. Then well asking as your in my line of sight your in danger." Tali said kicking her feet up onto the table.

Hermione just pulled some chairs over for them.

"Well here you all can sit down and we can Lear each other's names before we send you off to Tali's house and me and Tali head back to mine." no say down. They were still shocked at Tali. They liked it, yes a lot, but it was; well, not as they expected her to act. They didn't think she would be like another, more volatile, black widow.

"People who are staring at me sit down and stop staring it's impolite. I should know my mum practically burst my head from yelling at me for forgetting that growing up." Tali said finishing off the cone part. They quickly sat down. Natasha was next to Tali with Clint on Natasha's other side. Tony was seated next to pepper who was dated next her Hermione. Bruce, Jane, Fury, Steve and Thor were all seated I between Tony and Clint.

"Ok oh silent ones my name is as you know Tali. I'm sixteen and a daddy's girl." Tali said nodding to Hermione to go.

"My name is Hermione Granger and I'm also sixteen. I am top of my class at Hogwarts." Hermione then nudged Pepper to introduce herself.

"my name is Pepper Stark and I'm married to this man-child." she said nudging Tony and causing Tali to grin.

"my name is Tony Stark and I'm Iron man. Oh and I am totally not a man-child. I prefer billionaire, playboy, philanthropist." he said grinning.

"My name is Bruce Banner and I, um, am a scientist." Bruce said feeling uneasy.

"What's that?" Tali asked. Hermione whispered in her ear before anyone could say anything."Ohhhhhh! That sounds boring." Tali said bluntly.

"My name is Director Fury and I have to watch over these people and run an agency. Guess how much stress I can handle?" he said before pulling put his phone.

"Hello my name is Steve Rodgers and I'm Captain America." he said feeling his shyness kick in.

"Hello Mortals my name is Thor son of Odin. I am the god of thunder." Tali just shrugged when Clint and Steve covered their ears. They looked at her surprised when she didn't even flinch.

"What? You should have heard my family growing up and still now days. Half the time I'm wondering when my mom's just going to kick us all out. Though when that does happen I know I'll get to stay. I love them and they love me, plus I can't cook and I'm not living with Fred and George." Tali said to them. Natasha felt some jealousy when she mentioned her parents.

"Clint Barton." Clint just said keeping quiet knowing that lack of info would either annoy Tali or she would brush it off. Tali just shrugged. _That was disappointing _Clint thought to himself.

"Natasha Barton." Natasha said watching Tali's reactions. Tali just stared at them all with indifference while Hermione started up conversations.


	5. Chapter 5

"Welcome, to what most would call a house. I prefer to call it insanity." Tali twirled around after everyone had stepped out of the fireplace.

"Natalia, what have I told you about that?" Molly scolded her eldest.

"Never announce that around guests, oh and don't put a knife into them." Tali pouted." That was one time mum, and in my defense Malfoy had it coming." Tali grinned remembering the time she put a knife in Draco Malfoy's hand for annoying her really hard one-day.

"I remember that. If I didn't know him and you, I'd say he had a crush on you. Too bad I know him." Hermione took a seat at the table.

"Imagine it a world not knowing Draco Malfoy!" Tali smiled wistfully leading everyone to sit down.

"That would be the best world anyone could wish for." Ginny plopped down and grinned at her sister's imagination.

"Now girls be nice. You have the whole year to fight with him." Mrs. Weasley smiled at the three girls.

"Yes mum!" Ginny and Tali chorused in a Fred and George fashion.

"Not that again!" Mr. Weasley sat down at the head of the table. The Avengers were feeling awkward at the members. They only knew Hermione and Tali.

"Oh yeah! Mum, Dad, I'd like to introduce Tony, Fury, Pepper, Clint, Natasha, Jane, Thor, Steve, and Bruce. Guys I'd like you to meet my Mother and Father." Tali made lots of hand gesturers confusing almost everyone including herself. Ginny started laughing when she hit herself in the head.

"Ow!" Tali was rubbing her head glaring at Ginny and her hand." So Mum am aloud to bring any weapons this year?" Tali grinned at the prospect of threatening Malfoy with them. He was always messing with Harry, Hermione, and herself. He would always pop up at the weirdest times when Tali was alone. It creped her out to no end and left her more paranoid then she already was.

"What? Tali what have I told you about bringing your weapons to school?" Mrs. Weasley frowned at her eldest.

"You can bring them, only if you use them when needed." She did a spot on impression of her mom. Tony was laughing at this. Tali grinned.

"What do you mean weapons?" Natasha looked at her daughter like she was crazy.

"Oh you know just a couple knifes, maybe a gun or two. It doesn't matter after next year I'll be apart of the Order. I'm hoping I get to be apart of the strategy making. I mean seriously, why cant we have a sniper positioned behind Voldemort and just shoot him?" Ginny, and Mr. Weasley looked at her like she was speaking another language. Tony was laughing at Clint and Natasha's faces. Thor as just as confused as Ginny and Mr. Weasley. Bruce and Steve were shocked at what she said, and then realized she was right. Clint looked like he either wanted to reprimand or high five her. His jaw was opened slightly. Natasha looked like she was seeing another Clint. Of coarse it was their daughter that had the random, deadly, yet working idea. Fury looked like it was just another day. Jane was too busy helping Pepper hit Tony so he would stop laughing.

"Natalia Anastasia Lillian Weasley! You will stop thinking like that and will think about your N.E.W.T.S. or else young lady." Mrs. Weasley looked like she was going to strangle Tali.

"Sorry Mom." Tali huge her head in shame. Natasha and Clint glared at Molly for making their daughter do that.

"Hey if Tali wants to talk about that, it's nothing non of us haven't heard." Natasha spoke out. That was her daughter and she was going to fight. Who was this lady to just put her daughter down like that? Natasha knew she and Molly would not get along.

"It's dinner time, and girls her age should not be thinking about that." Mrs. Weasley glared at Natasha for encouraging it. Mr. Weasley just looked at Natasha then back to Tali then to Clint and back again. Natasha looked just like Tali when she was angry and Clint looked like Tali when she was interested in a conversation.

"If you haven't seen how it is out there then you are blind. I know what a war looks like and this is one brewing. She has to start thinking like that to survive and you discouraging that is not going to keep her alive." Natasha didn't raise nor add emotion to her voice. She kept it null of anything and that's what caused Mrs. Weasley to walk into the kitchen.

"She's not a solider." Mrs. Weasley brought out some Sheppard's pie and set it down.

"She has to be. Tell me, Tali, did your mother let you bring a knife last year?" Natasha said the word mother with annoyance.

"Huh? Oh, um, no." Tali didn't look her mother or Natasha in the eye.

"And did anything happen last year that bringing one could have prevented?" She fully well knew what Tali was going to say.

"Well, yeah. Had I had my knifes with me, I would have almost died for the third time in my life." Tali gained more confidence and looked her fuming mother in the eye.

"See Molly. Your daughter almost died because of you didn't let her bring protection." Natasha looked smug.

"She's a witch! She has a wand for god's sake! She could have used it!" Mrs. Weasley was practically screaming now.

"Sorry to butt in Mrs. Weasley, but Tali couldn't have used her wand. One of the Death Eaters knocked it out of her hand and decided to use her as a human shield." Hermione spoke up, trying to set the story right.

"Well she isn't dead right now, is she?" Molly pointed to Tali. At this Clint, Tony, and Natasha stood.

"No but she could have died!" Tony shouted. He was angry with this woman. Sure she raised Talia but no one messes with her safety.

"Who says she couldn't have died? They could have killed her! Then what would you do? Let your other daughter out there knowing the same could happen to her, also?" Clint was floored at this woman. She was nice and sweet until you went against her.

Natasha was about to yell when Tali stood up.

"Mom! Stop arguing with our guests! Guests stop arguing with my mom! This is my future I need to think about not the past. I could die at any moment now so why worry about then!" Tali threw her napkin down and pulled Hermione, who had finished eating up out of her chair.

"Mom, Dad. Goodnight! Everyone else nice meeting you." She nodded her head to everyone then whispered to Hermione. They nodded their heads together and whispered to Ginny. Ginny rushed up stairs. She came back with a bag and hugged her parent's good-bye. She waved and all three girls floo'd away.

"See what you four have done? You drove her out! I hope now, Molly that you will listen in the future to what Natalia says. Natasha, please don't meddle in business that doesn't concern you. I'm going to sleep goodnight." Mr. Weasley kissed his wife's cheek then stomped up the stairs leaving everyone feeling awkward.


	6. Chapter 6 preview the most dreaded AN

Tali was tired as heck when she was hit with a piece of flying ham. All she had done was floo herself over and this is what she's greeted with. Ginny was cracking up and Hermione was watching the early morning fight. It seemed Natasha and Mrs. Weasley were at it again.

"Psst!" She walked over to Pepper and sat next to her. It seemed it was just Natasha, Molly, Tali, Hermione, Pepper and Ginny up and down stairs. Tali quickly got the rather large ham piece off of her head and ran upstairs to take cover. She hid behind the bars on the stairs and watched.

"Oh morning!" Pepper whispered back to Hermione.

"What are they fighting about?" Hermione watched as Molly threw an egg at Natasha who counteracted with some flour.

"Ginny! Duck!" Tali hissed to Ginny who ducked down and missed a bread roll.

"What is going on here!" Tali screamed finally having enough of their fighting after getting porridge all over her head.

"Tali dear your home!" Molly ran over to hug her oldest. Tali put her hands up.

"Mom your covered in egg." She stated calmly. Mrs. Weasley was covered in flour, bacon and yoke while Natasha was covered in yoke and ham.

"Oh right!" She glared at Natasha who glared right back.

"Natalia, why don't you go take a shower, while Mrs. Weasley and I clean the kitchen." Natasha tried to calmly say Molly's name.

"Fine. Hermione! Gin! Lets move it!" Tali stomped up the stairs not wanting to risk getting into trouble from her temper.

"Bye!" Hermione and Ginny were laughing at Tali as the walked away.

Pepper watched as Mrs. Weasley and Natasha ignored each other and cleaned different parts of the kitchen.

"What happened here?" Fury walked down the stairs to the sight of food on the walls.

"Just people settling differences." Pepper stated before drinking more of her coffee and walking past him to wake Tony up.  
_

A/N:

Hello everyone!

I just wanted to thank you all for reading and reviewing. I can see the story going places it's just the time and effort getting their takes up. I hope you all had a wonderful holiday season and I want to let you in on somethings.

first things first: I am holding an OC contest. To thank you all I will be holding one from today January 10th 2013 till March 1st of 2013. I really want to give one of you a chance to have your character added into this twisted yet lovable world! I will just need his/her name, house, age, bio, personality, looks, and preferences on love interests.

Secondly:

I want you all to continue reviewing and to keep inspired. I want you all to know any questions you may have I am willing to answer no matter what.

I seriously think you all are wonderful and Thank you so much!

Sincerely,

Sleeping


	7. Chapter 7

It couldn't have gone worse, Talia thought to herself after a month of Molly and Natasha's word battles. The only safe times were when they were each on their own or when everyone was asleep. Over the coarse of the month she had grown close to some of the Avengers but she was very wary of them still.

"Natalia!" She turned her head from watching the lake to the house. She saw Harry come out with two mugs and waved one hand in the air turning around.

"Here you are!" He exclaimed handing her a mug of butterbeer and sitting down next to her. She took a sip and played with strands of grass again.

"Are they fighting again?" Talia asked but she already knew the answer to that. They **always** fought and Talia never liked to be in the room when they did. She could handle conflict but she felt torn between the two. Molly was her mother but Natasha brought up the points Talia believed to be true. They were soldiers, whether they were in the Order or not.

"Of coarse." Harry took a sip and glanced at Talia. Her brow was furrowed and her nose was scrunched up; a sign she was thinking. He thought back on all the times they had almost died and glanced over face again. She still had the tiniest scar above her eye from second year.

"What?" She smirked at him. He just laughed at her defensiveness. She took one glance at the foamy mustache he had and joined in his laughter. He stopped though and looked down at her. She had leaned down and put her head into his lap while they were laughing. She looked up at him and they just sat there staring into each other's eyes. He brushed some hair out of her face and she blushed a little bit.

Tony was walking around the house totally uncaring of Molly and Natasha's fight as usual. He saw Jane and Thor playing with a wizarding contraption while Bruce and Arthur talked about science. Clint was probably looking for Talia and Nick was at Hogwarts making sure everything was in place. He decided to look around the house and stopped at the sight he saw. Talia, his Talia, was sitting too close to Harry. Way to close.

"Talia! Harry!" Tony called out without thinking. Both jumped away from each other.

"Yeah?" She yelled back gathering her mug and walking toward the house Harry following behind her still blushing.

"Nothing, I just wanted to see if you're both, uh, ready." He kept the smirk on his face.

"Yeah I finished earlier today." Talia grinned at him. Harry was about to respond but Mrs. Weasley called from inside the house.

"Talia! I need you to help me with this." She called out to her eldest daughter. Talia smiled before muttering under her breathe and walked inside. When she was gone Tony glared at Harry.

"Stay away from her." He growled out. Harry glared right back.

"Why should I? She's my best friend." He shot right back. Thor and Clint walked out together and stood there.

"What's going on?" Clint looked at Harry as he spoke this.

"I was having a lovely time with my friend." He drawled dryly.

"He was having a 'moment' with Natalia." Tony's glare was joined by Clint and Thor's own glares.

"Really?" Clint snapped out.

"Uh yeah." Harry glared right back at the three men.

"Who was having a moment?" Someone said from the door.


	8. Chapter 8

"No one." Was Tony's response to Arthur's question.

"Hm. I could have sworn…never mind." He shook his head and was about to leave the scene before he stopped.

"You know, you look extremely like Talia when she's mad." Was all he said before laughing slightly and walking back inside.

"I better go." Was all Harry said, before he followed Mr. Weasley inside.

"He's catching on." Tony broke the silence.

"Someone had to figure it out. I mean come on Natalia's a carbon copy of Nat and me." Clint kicked a small rock.

"Who's a carbon copy of you and Natasha?" Mrs. Weasley had decided to step outside and had heard their whole conversation. _So Talia's their daughter hm? Then why did they give her up or never come for her? _Questions flew through her head.

"No one!" Thor suddenly shouted out causing Talia and Natasha to look at him through the kitchen window.

"Oh." Was all she responded with. _They're lying. I know they are. Goodness Talia! She has no clue!_

"Dinners ready!" Talia called out to the inhabitants of the house. She had a response of feet hitting the ground from up stairs. Ginny, Harry and Hermione were the first to the table. Soon after they arrived Bruce, Pepper, Tony, Clint, Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, and Steve joined them. Natasha and Talia put down all the food and sat down next to each other.

"Are you all ready for Hogwarts to start tomorrow?" Mrs. Weasley asked all the teenagers in the room. Her question was met with grins and nods.

"Yeah!" Talia said, though it was more of a 'Rah' than a yeah.

"Good." Mr. Weasley said.

"Can you believe it? Three sixth years and a fifth year. Oh Ginny, your going to do wonderful on you O.W.L.s." She gushed as everyone ate. _I have to tell Arthur! Talia needs to know just not now._ Everyone just kept eating making small conversations with one another. Talia and Hermione were talking books with Pepper throwing in a name or two ever so often. Ginny was explaining Quidditch to Steve, and Thor for the third time. Arthur, Tony, and Bruce were talking about who knows what.

"Mum?" Talia said after yawning loudly as everyone sat there with full stomachs.

"Yes dear?" Mrs. Weasley looked to her eldest daughter.

"May I please be excused?" Talia gave her mom a tired smile.

"Of course, dear." Talia grinned and pushed her chair out before getting up.

"Talia wait!" She heard Harry shout from the bottom of the stairs as she made her way to her room.

"Yeah?" She took a seat on one of the steps near a window.

"I..uh..need to tell you something." Harry made his way up the final steps to where Talia sat.

"Shoot." Talia kept her eyes on the sunset.

"Outside earlier I forgot to tell you something." Harry ran his hand through his hair and looked down at the ground.

"Yeah?" She glanced over at Harry.

"I-" He started to say.

"Hey guys!" Ginny came bounding up the stairs with Hermione following closely.

"Hey Gin." Talia turned her head to see her younger sister. Ginny shot Talia a look at how close Harry and her were.

"I thought you were tired?" Ginny narrowed her eyes.

"Yeah. Good night, I guess." Talia waved awkwardly, before walking to her door and going inside her room. Hermione raised her eyebrow at Ginny, before making her way to Talia's room.

"I better get to bed also. Night Ginny." Harry looked around the hallway before continuing up the stairs to Fred and George's old room. Ginny continued to glare at Talia's door for quite some time. _It isn't fair._ The thoughts of jealousy poising her mind as she made her way to her bedroom.

"Molly! Quiet down, or you're going to wake the whole house!" Arthur hissed at his wife from across their kitchen table.

"I can't Arthur! Talia's thought she was our daughter since the beginning. Our **biological** daughter. When she finds our she'll hate us!" Molly was crying by now.

"Then we won't tell her for awhile. It'd be best anyways to tell her on her 17th birthday. She wont hate us and she'll still be our Talia." He had gotten up and wrapped his arms around his wife while she sobbed.

"Tell who what?" They both jumped a bit and turned around. There in all her pajama dress glory stood Talia herself. She looked confused and startled. _I'm adopted? Whoa! Why didn't they tell me? _Talia kept her face confused to convey the true feelings of betrayal and pain. _How could they? _She let one tear slip out by accident.

"No one." Molly stuttered out as she straitened her clothes and wiped her tears._ They're lying strait to my face!_ _Do they think I'm stupid?_

"Do you think I'm that stupid?" She said in a cold whisper.

"No! Why would ask us such a thing?" Arthur tensed up.

"Because I know you're talking about me!" Talia had to yell it out. The pain and betrayal were too much for her. She felt the hot burning tears well up even more.

"Talia! Don't you dare even think about using that tone of voice with us!" Molly scolded her.

"It's Natalia now _**mom.**_" She spat the last word out.

"What's going on down here?" Natasha and Clint were both alarmed. They had heard Talia yell and ran strait down the stairs.

"Nothing! Go back to bed." Arthur tried to cover up the scene, but they just pushed past him.

"Will someone please explain why my daughter is crying?" Clint seethed out before a look of realization hit him._ Crap!_ He thought to himself. He just let the cat out of the bag.

"What do you mean **your** daughter?" Molly glared at Clint and Natasha._ They have no right! None at all! Talia is __**my**__ daughter. Not some spy's child._ Talia stood there in pure shock.

"As in I'm her father and Natasha's her mother. It's the truth unlike the things you've told her." He decided right then and there, that this woman would not get to fill Talia's head up with anymore lies.

"Clint that's enough. Look at Talia and focus on her." Natasha gave him a look.

"Stop." Talia could barely form any coherent thoughts by now. First she finds out her parents have been lying to you, then you find out two assassins are your parents.

"I-I need to get away. Its-Its all too much. Good night." The words simply flew out of her mouth and her body switched into autopilot. She felt drained and numb for some reason. She didn't look back as she left. Never saw the lone tears escape Natasha's eyes or Clint's heartbroken expression. Didn't even see Mr. Weasley have to drag Mrs. Weasley away from the kitchen where she wanted to scream at the two spies.


	9. Chapter 9

The Sun crept in threw the windows of Talia's room. The bright light woke her from her deep sleep. Her eyes stung from the tears she shed the night before as she fell asleep. No one would be up right now, so she would be left to her silence for a while. She still felt slightly numb from the night before. She carefully crept over Hermione's sleeping body on the floor and made her way down the stairs. She'd need to visit the kitchen if she was going to pull what she was about to do off. Her feet barely made a sound as they glided down the many flights of stairs. Talia only heard her own heart pounding like a drum in her ears. She stopped where one of the windows casted a rainbow of colors and just stood there. She fingered one of her long curly locks, and watched as the sun made it have strands of sand brown in it. She heard the floorboards groan from above her and dashed into the kitchen. She ran frantically to the drawers and wrenched one open. She kept her head up and dug through the contents of the drawer. _Where are they?_ She felt her heart speed up. Finally! She wrapped her fingers over the sleek metal and dashed behind a cupboard. She watched a shadow come into view and stand there for a minute.

"Thought I heard something." She recognized the voice as Clint's and held her breath. She heard him leave the room and heard the stairs creek from his weight. She sighed and came out of hiding; her hands gripped the scissors tightly. _ That was close!_ She dashed all the way to the stairs, and glided up them to the bathroom.

"It's now or never Talia." She whispered to her reflection before she brought the scissors to the first piece of hair. _Snip_. She watched as the locks tumbled to the ground. It contrasted against the wood flooring. She giggled a bit before continuing on with the rest. Once she had finished she decided to look at herself.

"Oh my." She giggled and ran a hand threw her new hair cut. It was an inch shorter than Natasha's and it made her look older. She quickly gathered up the evidence and dropped it into the toilet before flushing it away.

"Talia? Are you in there?" Talia froze up at Harry's voice. She panicked a bit and made sure the door was locked.

"Uh yeah?" She decided to run the water in the sink to make it sound like she was finishing up.

"Yeah." She finally unlocked the door and stepped out slowly.

"Talia?" Harry looked shocked. Her hair was so much shorter.

"Oh Harry!" She collapsed into his arms sobbing quietly. Harry held her close and brought her to the room he was staying in.

"Talia what happened?" So she told him. She told him everything that had happened the previous night leading up to her make over.

"It's so much to take in." He hugged her closer to himself. He'd never tell her, but he was cherishing that fact that she was close to him in his arms. He'd always secretly loved her. She was strong, smart, and kind. He remembered watching her burst into his compartment and drag him head first into a world he had just discovered. Most never expected them to end up together though. Everyone expected Hermione and him to get married, and Talia, for some reason, to end up with Malfoy. Even Malfoy himself expected it. He never picked on Talia because of this.

"I love you." He whispered into her hair by complete accident. He felt her tense in his arms, and he knew this was the end. The end of their friendship forever; she would reject him and move on while he'd forever be chasing after something that would never be his.

"What did you just say?" She gazed up to him with tear filled eyes.

"I love you." Might as well fess up to it and let it all out. Harry couldn't look her in the eyes after his confession.

"Harry." She guided his head to look directly at her own.

"I guess it's safe to say I love you too." Harry looked as if he'd died and gone to heaven. _She loves me!_ His face broke into a large grin. He decided to live in the moment. He lowered his lips onto hers and she froze before kissing back. Some people say it's like fireworks going off, but for them it was nuclear bombs. They kissed for a couple minutes before breaking apart to breathe.

"That was….Wow!" Harry breathed out.

"Definitely." Talia kissed Harry again feeling the bombs drop and the world fade away.

"What's going on here?" They broke apart to find Thor standing in the doorway.

"Uh nothing." Talia straitened her clothes.

"Lady Natalia! What has happened to your hair? It looks like lady Barton's own." Thor glared at Harry before stepping closer to Natalia.

"I cut it big guy." She gave him a small smile.

"What do you think you were doing Son of Potter?" Thro glared angrily at Harry.

"Thor stop! It was nothing just please don't tell anyone." Talia got in between them.

"Don't tell anyone what?" Tony looked as though he had just rolled out of bed. He was sleeping when he felt the greatest need to go down stairs. So he did just that. He must be psychic because frankly he was needed here.

"Son of Potter was stealing a kiss from Lady Natalia." Tony found himself glaring at Harry again with in a two day time period.

"No! I kissed him. It was nothing really." Tony took notice of Natalia's now short hair and smirked.

"I'm going to bed." She stomped passed Tony and Thor.

"Why is it that I'm always glaring at you Sparky?" Tony gave Harry a cold look and Harry returned it.

"I don't know. Why do you always barge in on me and my girlfriend?" _Crap! She's not my girlfriend yet._ Harry blushed a little bit at the thought of Natalia being his girlfriend.

"Hmm girlfriend? We'll just have to see." He smirked and walked out of the room.

"Hurt her Son of Potter and you are dead in my eyes." Thor glared before turning quickly.

"It is a promise. Just be glad it was I who found you instead of Master or Lady Barton. Even Master Banner or Man of America would have done much worse." He glared a little more and walked out.

"What in Merlin's beard just happened?" Harry ran his hands through his hair again.


End file.
